Falcon Insignia
Items article |image=Defiance-Texture-SarafanStronghold-FalconInsignia.png |caption=The Falcon Insignia in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Falcon Insignia was an artifact used by Kain in ''Defiance''. It was the first quest-related item encountered by Kain and could be found in the Sarafan Stronghold in the chapter Pursue Moebius. Profile Defiance-Stronghold-FalconLock.png Defiance-Stronghold-MoeChamber-Falcon.PNG Defiance-FalconInsignia-Start.PNG Defiance-Items-FalconInsignia-Gain.png Def-Inventory-FalconInsignia.PNG Defiance-Items-FalconInsignia-Lock.PNG Defiance-Items-FalconInsignia-Placed.png Defiance-Items-FalconInsignia-Placed-Open.png When Kain returned to the Sarafan Stronghold in the first chapter of Defiance, he noted a door with an unusually shaped locking mechanism in the 'chapter house' area of the stronghold and he resolved to find the key. By the conclusion of the chapter, Kain had confronted Moebius beneath the stronghold and discovered the unusually shaped Falcon Insignia embedded in a door in Moebius' chamber. The artifact itself consisted of a golden falcon looking left with wings outstretched. A second bird in a darker shade of brown or grey was positioned behind the first, giving a border around the golden bird. Above the head of the golden bird, the second bird's neck was raised looking upward, giving the impression of it rising above the first. In the third chapter Pursue Moebius, Kain's initial objectives revolved around the recovery and return of the Falcon Insignia and his first task involved collecting it from Moebius' chamber to open the door and allow him passage to exit the room. Upon returning to the chapter house Kain could place the item in the unusual lock he had seen earlier. This unlocked the Sealed Door behind and allowed him to ascend to the upper levels of the 'chapter house' and 'Sanctuary' areas of the stronghold - ultimately opening the way to the 'relic room' where Kain collected Malek's Shield. Notes BO1-Screenshot-NemesisTent-2.png BO1-Screenshot-NemesisTent-1.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-012.png *The Falcon Insignia is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in objectives, and the official guide. The artifact is not directly named in dialogue where it is simply referred to as an "unusual key" or an "artifact" - stage directions vaguely refer to the item as an "emblem". Game files list the item as "shold_artifact_one" and its lock as "shold_lock_one". A duplicate of the item also appear under "shold_artifact_one_dupe" - possibly intended for use in cutscenes. The door where Kain initially gains the insignia is listed as "shold_secretdoorsmoebius". *Like all the quest items seen in Defiance, the Falcon Insignia is never seen being carried. The item disappears once taken from its original position and can only be seen in the inventory screen. It reappears on screen when placed in it's final position. *The Falcon Insignia bears a striking resemblance to the falcon symbols on the banners of the Legions of the Nemesis seen in the First timeline of the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain - set several centuries after Kain's exploit in the stronghold - and may have been deliberately designed as such. Moebius is presumably responsible for its placement and even indirectly comments on the fate of the legions in his chambers before Kain collects the insignia. The symbols were originally designed in Blood Omen to be evocative Nazi Germany and Silicon Knights' developer diary, The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain, confirms that Adolf Hitler and the Nuremberg rallies influenced Moebius's character and the scene where he rallies William's peasants respectively. Theme Outlines for Cinematics at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Nazism was later drawn upon again to inspire the creation of the revived Sarafan of Blood Omen 2. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Falcon Insignia appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-FalconInsignia-Start.PNG|The Falcon Insignia in it's original place Def-Inventory-FalconInsignia.PNG|The Falcon Insignia in the inventory Defiance-Items-FalconInsignia-Lock.PNG|The Falcon shaped lock with the Chapter House Defiance-Texture-Stronghold-FalconInsigniaLock.png|The Falcon lock texture Defiance-Texture-SarafanStronghold-FalconInsignia.png|The Falcon Insignia texture Defiance-Texture-FalconInsignia-MoebiusDoor.png|Moebius' Falcon door texture Defiance-Model-Object-Shold secretdoormoebius.png Defiance-Model-Object-Shold artifact one.png Defiance-Model-Object-Shold lock one.png References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance